


Rain

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Angst, Berlin!AU, Huth cares, Huth has serious issues, Implied Murder, Implied Torture, archer is guilt-ridden, it is the SS what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Archer is the recipient of all the bottled-up kindness Huth still has.





	Rain

Archer fled the room in horror.

He found himself a seat on the stone steps leading down from the house. Clutching his leather coat around him he took in deep breaths of the cold night air.

He had only been in the SS a brief time, but already it was beginning to get to him. The sight of bodies affected him now as they never had before - a consequence, he knew, of the fact that he was no longer acting as avenger for the victims. The images now flickering behind his eyes would leave a stain on his soul when they passed away. 

He wondered what jokes the others would be telling each other about the frail little Englishman, then decided he did not give a damn.

Slow footsteps behind him and the muted creak of leather.

“Archer.”

Huth squatted down on a step just above Archer.

“Sorry sir.”

“Still having trouble Archer?” Archer examined his fingernails. The cold voice continued from above him. “I am your commanding officer, not Harry Woods. I am not here to tell you it is all right to make a fool of yourself like that. A fool of me.”

“I am sorry sir.”

“You are no longer a police officer. Toughen up or you know what happens.”

“Yes sir.” Archer’s voice was faint. 

A hard hand gripped his shoulder and twisted him awkwardly on the step to look Huth in the eye. After an interminable time the officer released him.

“Go home immediately. Take my car. I am putting you on forced leave for three days for that feeble display.”

“Sir?”

“I have had enough of your pathetic flinching, Archer, it is embarrassing. And things will only get worse, I cannot have you showing me up like this! Go home. The only reason it is not a disciplinary measure is because that would look worse!”

He swept away, leaving Archer on the cold steps. 

It began to rain. 


End file.
